What Do You Think You're Doing?!
by Geonn
Summary: Sam makes a faux pas. f/f slash warning!


  
  
Title: What Do You Think You're Doing?!  
Author: Geonn  
Email: geonn_c@yahoo.com or neil_j_miser@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Includes relationship between two women. Nothing graphic, but if you don't agree, turn back now!   
Disclaimer: Not mine. None of it. I even borrowed the letters that make up the words.  
Spoilers: The Devil You Know, teensy one for The Curse  
Notes: Again, credit belongs to John the Beta Master.   
Summary: Sam makes a faux pas  
_____  
  
"Wha... hah... What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Sam stepped back, blue eyes wide. "I'm... you... oh, crap." She ran a hand through her shaggy blonde hair and stepped back. "Ooh... crap."  
  
A few minutes ago, everything had been fine. Hectic, but fine. SG-1's triumphant return from Netu, along with Jacob Carter and news of Apophis and Sokar's apparent deaths in the flames of Delmak's moon. Sam remained in the infirmary, suffering slightly from aftereffects of the Blood of Sokar she was forced to drink. Janet had taken the time to stop by the major's bedside, offering a 'welcome home' and a hug from Cassandra. They had talked about the girl's school and friends, then Janet had smiled and said, "I missed you, too, Sam. The house feels empty without you."  
  
And then Sam had done the unthinkable.  
  
Janet was too surprised to do anything but step back, eyes wide with shock. "What was that?" the doctor gasped.  
  
Sam shook her head. 'I can't believe I kissed her... stupid.' She looked up, hoping the apology was apparent in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I... I just thought that when you said the house felt empty. Maybe, maybe you were trying to tell me that you thought of me as more than a friend." She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she repeated.  
  
"Sam, I'm... not that way. Gay, I mean. I'm not... gay. I *was* married, you know." She stepped back again. "Um... maybe I should check on your father's progress..."  
  
Sam slipped off of the bed, reaching out and snagging the sleeve of Janet's coat. "Wait! I... I shouldn't have been so forward. I should have asked you. I'm sorry. Don't let this affect how you look at me."  
  
"How can I not?" Janet whispered, stepping back within the protective curtain. "You're attracted to me... sexually." She glanced around, as if expecting the President to appear and personally strip her of her rank. "How can I have you in my house every night knowing that you look at me that way?" She looked down at her body, self-consciously pulling the lab coat around her form.  
  
Sam sighed. "Just because I am that way... doesn't mean that I'm always ogling you. I can control myself, Janet. Please don't let this affect our friendship or what I have with Cassandra."  
  
Janet closed her eyes. "Oh, God, Cass... Sam, I don't think you should spend very much time with Cassandra anymore. Not in light of this revelation."  
  
"What? You're... cutting me off? Why?"  
  
"Well... I just don't... I don't want her subjected to the possibility of chosing this lifestyle."  
  
"Oh, my God," Sam said, slipping off of the bed. "You think that if I spend time with Cass she'll..." The blonde glanced over her shoulder before continuing. "She'll just, out of the blue, decide to become gay? Do you really think that's how it works, Janet?"  
  
"I don't know how it works! Frankly, I don't *want* to know." She looked at her watch, desperate for an exit. "All thoughts of Cassandra and... your feelings for me... aside, if we *did* start a relationship, we'd have to leave the Air Force. Retire. Would you honestly do that?"  
  
"We wouldn't have to broadcast it, Janet. It could be our little secret." She brushed Janet's cheek. "Just knowing that you felt the same for me..."  
  
Janet pulled away. "I *don't* feel the same," she hissed, looking over her shoulder again. "This isn't the best place to be discussing this."  
  
"Maybe I should come over tonight. We'll talk about it over dinner."  
  
"Sa-am..."  
  
"You don't want me to see Cassandra anymore, FINE. But at least give me a chance to say good-bye. I think... I think I deserve that. And, at the very least, Cassandra deserves it."  
  
"Fine," Janet sighed in resignation. "You know what time we eat."  
  
"I'll be there." Sam sat on the bed once more, watching Janet walk away. 'Smooth move, Carter,' she admonished herself. 'Real classy. Plant a kiss on a woman who works in the military. A woman who works in the military *and* was married. Real smooth.'   
  
She looked across the infirmary where Janet was checking on a member of SG-6. 'God, but she's gorgeous... Why'd I have to risk my friendship with her? If only I'd...' She shook her head and reminded herself of something her father had always said while she was growing up. When if's and but's are candy and nuts, we'll all have a wonderful Christmas...  
  
As Sam lowered herself off of the bed and maneuvered towards the door, she spotted Daniel coming into the infirmary. He saw her and smiled. "Hey, Sam. Did you take care of that 'one regret' you were talking about on the tel'tak?"  
  
One their way home from Netu, they had gotten into a conversation about things they would have missed if they hadn't been able to escape Sokar's prison. Jack mentioned that he would miss fishing and Minnesota, while Daniel would have regretted not seeing someone named Sarah one last time.  
  
Teal'c, of course, didn't understand the question. Why would he be worried about what he hadn't done when he was trapped in a prison?   
  
Sam had merely said she would have regretted not taking more risks... one risk in particular. Glancing once more across the infirmary at Janet, Sam sighed. "Yeah, I took care of it, Daniel."  
  
His smile wavered. "Not what you expected?"  
  
"You could say that." She smiled weakly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Daniel."  
  
---  
  
For forty minutes before Sam's scheduled arrival, Janet stood in front of her closet systematically eliminating articles of clothing. Everything was either too tight, too low-cut or too revealing. Finally, she pulled a turtleneck and a pair of jeans that were a few sizes too big out of the closet and pulled them on. She cinched the jeans with a belt, looking at herself in the full-length mirror hanging off the closet door. She didn't want to look *too* good for her friend; the friend she had just found out was attracted to her. She sighed, running her hands through her hair.   
  
Maybe she had been too harsh on Sam. Refusing to let her see Cassandra might have been pushing it. She closed the door, hiding the reflection of herself. Downstairs, the doorbell rang. Cassie's voice called out, "GOT IT!!"   
  
Janet sighed. This was it, then. Their very own Last Supper. Except who was the Judas in this scenario? Sam for what she was... or Janet for how she reacted?   
  
She shook her head and went downstairs, seeing a glimpse of Sam as the blonde followed Cassie into the den. Janet followed, peering through the door.  
  
Sam was lowering herself to the floor, crossing her legs as she settled in front of the TV. A movie was playing a bit too loud and Janet recognized it immediately as "The Green Mile." Cassie always referred to the Michael Clarke Duncan character as 'Teal'c's brother.'   
  
Right now, Tom Hanks and David Morse were breaking the huge prisoner out of the jail and taking him to the warden's house. Janet paused, as this was one of her favorite parts, then noticed that Sam wasn't looking at the screen. Her gaze was locked on the window that faced the back yard. The window that Janet was reflected perfectly in. She realized she had been busted and said, "Hey, Cass... how long 'til this is over?" She knew how long the movie was. She justed wanted to let Sam know she wasn't trying to snoop.  
  
"Um... a little bit."  
  
"I'll call you when supper is ready." She glanced once more at Sam. The blonde was watching Tom Hanks as he tried to dissuade the warden from shooting him.   
  
Janet slipped out of the doorway and into the kitchen.  
  
---  
  
About fifteen minutes later, the three were around the table in their usual spots; Sam and Janet sat across from each other, with Cassie in the middle facing the door. Janet speared a meatball, bringing it to her lips and swallowing it quickly. She had to take a drink of water to keep from choking. The last thing she wanted was Sam Carter doing the Heimlich on her. She rolled her eyes at the thought, sprinkling a little more parmesian on her spaghetti.  
  
Cassie had twirled several strands of spaghetti on her fork and was bringing it to her mouth when she glanced at Sam. Taking a big bite of the noodles, her gaze shot across the table to Janet. As she finished off the forkful, Cassie licked her lips and said, "Hell, this is some damn good spaghetti!"  
  
Sam and Janet both coughed on their food. Janet, who recovered first, said, "Cassandra Fraiser, we do not use that kind of language in this house!"  
  
Cass shrugged and said, "Well, *someone* had to say *something.* Are you guys mad at each other or something?"  
  
Janet looked across the table, realizing that Sam was looking at her. "Uh, sort of, honey." No time like the present. "Sam, wasn't there something you wanted to say to Cassandra?"  
  
Sam sighed, sitting back in her chair. "I thought I'd at least get to finish eating."  
  
"You can finish," Janet promised, scooting a meatball across her plate. "I think it's better she knows now. To just get it out of the way."  
  
"Knows what?" Cassie asked, looking between her two adopted mothers. "Knows what!"  
  
Sam sighed. "Cass, this... this is gonna be my last night over for a while."  
  
"You got a long mission comin' up?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. It's just your mother thinks it would be best if we didn't spend so much time together."  
  
Janet rolled her eyes. 'Great, make me the bad guy.'  
  
"What? Why? Does she think you're a bad influence on me?" The girl chuckled, obviously expecting this to be a joke.  
  
"Actually, she does. She's afraid you'll become a bit too much like me."  
  
Cassie's smile vanished. "What?" She looked at Janet. "You... don't want me to be like Sam? Why?"  
  
Janet closed her eyes, then glared across the table at Sam. "It's not that I don't want you to be like Sam. You'd be lucky if you were half the person she is. But... there are aspects to her life that I don't think I would like to see in you."  
  
"I thought you and Sam were friends. How could you say such mean things about her?"  
  
"Cass, there are some things you're just not old enough to understand yet."  
  
"Is it because she's gay?"  
  
This left both women speechless for a moment. Sam frowned, then said, "You... You knew? How did you know?"  
  
Cassandra shook her head. "I don't know. I just did. Remember when we were talking about boys a few months ago? And I asked you what a boy looks for in a girl?"  
  
Sam closed her eyes and said simply, "Oh."  
  
"You said that if a boy had any smarts, he'd go for someone with the same qualities Mom had. And you said that Mom had the kind of smile and heart and personality that boys would go ga-ga over." She shrugged. "Just... the way you said it, I knew it was how you felt."  
  
"Why didn't you mention anything?"  
  
"About you loving Mom? Like she'd listen to a kid like me." Cassandra picked up a meatball, peered at it, then dropped it back on her plate. The women had apparently lost their appetites for this evening.  
  
An uncomfortable silence once again filled the room. Finally, Cassie picked up her plate and said, "I'm gonna go finish 'Green Mile' so you guys can talk."  
  
Janet was about to tell the girl she wasn't allowed to eat in the den, but decided privacy might be better for this conversation. As soon as the door slid shut, Janet sighed and looked down at her pasta sauce. "I think it's safe to say this dinner is ended."  
  
"Sorry I ruined it," Sam said.  
  
"No, it wasn't you. Maybe it was a bad idea to make you say good-bye over dinner."  
  
"Or at all."  
  
"Sam..."  
  
"She knows, Janet," Sam said, pointing to the door. "She knows what I am and you haven't seen her hoarding Playboys or making out with cheerleaders. She knows and she's not going to... to be swayed by what I am. So maybe this banishment isn't for *her* benefit."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Janet said, shocked.  
  
"You've been uncomfortable since the moment I kissed you in the infirmary. Maybe you aren't disgusted by the thought that I like women. Maybe you're disgusted by the fact that *you* are. Maybe you saw the possibility lurking when we kissed and you're terrified to show that side of yourself."  
  
Janet stood. "Stand up, Carter."  
  
Sam complied, albeit slowly. She didn't like that tone.   
  
"I'm going to let you kiss me again. I'll show you that I do *not* enjoy it. And then, you leave this house and never come back. Do you understand?"  
  
Sam stepped forward, shaking her head. "Why are you so damned pissed about this?"   
  
When Janet didn't respond, the blonde shook her head and cupped Janet's face in her hands. Janet's lips touched those of a woman for the second time in her life. Unlike earlier, this was just a kiss. No tongue involved, little passion behind it. Janet put her hands on Sam's shoulders to push the blonde away, but found she couldn't do it. Her eyes snapped open as she found her arms wrapping around the taller woman's shoulders.  
  
'Stop it, Janet!' she told herself. 'You're not attracted to women, no matter how great this kiss feels... God, it feels great...'   
  
Sam sensed Janet's reluctance to end the kiss and ever-so-slightly parted her lips. She traced the firm line of the brunette's mouth with the tip of her tongue and was shocked to discover the doctor was parting them.  
  
Janet's hands gripped the material of Sam's shirt, pulling the blonde closer. Her eyes closed once more, her mouth open and eagerly accepting the major's probing tongue. 'You've done it now, Fraiser. No turning back!'  
  
She silenced the voice inside her head and stroked the intruding tongue with her own. Sam pulled back, ending the kiss with a smile. "Methinks the lady doth protest too much. You cannot tell me you didn't enjoy that."  
  
Janet licked her lips, exhaling a shaky breath. "I'm not sure... I think I need to do more research on this." She leaned forward, hoping to capture Sam's lips once more.  
  
Sam stepped back, a smile teasing the corners of her lips as she teased, "You go from kicking me out of your house and your life forever to sucking on my tongue? How did that happen?"  
  
Janet, missing the teasing lilt to Sam's voiced, closed her eyes. "I... never admitted these feelings in myself, Sam. I told myself the love I felt for other women was a kind of... sisterly love. My parents were big-time religious zealots, always telling me of the evils of homosexuality. Only heathens succumbed to those base desires. I guess it was just... years and years of programmed response pouring out when you kissed me.  
  
"But that kiss," she said with a smile, "there was no mistaking the feeling in that kiss..." She leaned in, tasting Sam's lips once more. As they embraced, each woman exploring the depths of the other's mouth, Janet heard a slight squeak. She pulled away from the kiss slightly, looking towards the door that led to the den. Cassandra was peeking through, a huge smile on her face. "Aren't you supposed to be watching the movie?"  
  
"This is more entertaining," the girl proclaimed.  
  
Sam forcefully said, "Go watch the movie. Adults at play."  
  
"So, you'll be back, Sam?"  
  
"Of course, munchkin... I'll have to pick your mom up for dates, won't I?"  
  
Cass let out a triumphant whoop, then closed the door. Even adults deserved a little privacy once in a while.  
  
As Janet looked into the deep cerulean seas of Sam's eyes, she asked, "You're going to pick me up for dates, huh? You gonna pay?"  
  
"Oh, sure," Sam promised. "All the date-type things. Flowers. Waiting nervously while you get ready. Stealing a kiss in the movie theater. Fumbling as I get to third base... I'll enjoy courting you, Dr. Fraiser."  
  
Janet sighed. "This is... all very new to me, Sam."  
  
"No kidding," the blonde laughed. "Considering ten minutes ago you were threatening to expel me from your life for this."  
  
Janet kissed Sam softly. "It's new... and it'll be rough at first, adjusting to it. But I couldn't imagine any person on this earth that I'd rather explore the experience with."  
  
They kissed softly again, standing over the remnants of a forgotten spaghetti dinner. It almost seemed like the heat was rising from the plates and entering the two women embracing next to the table. When they finally broke for air, they simply held each other as they tried to gather the courage to pull apart.   
  
Finally, with her head pressed against Sam's shoulder, Janet said, "I want you to stay here tonight... if you would."  
  
"I'd love to," Sam whispered.  
  
The following week, Sam's house was put up for sale. She had a new place to call home.  
  
  
end 


End file.
